


Super villain to Super... nope, still villain

by Wiegenlied



Series: drabbles and prompt fills [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Journalist Harry, Oblivious Harry, super villain Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: Supervillain AUHarry is a journalist for the Daily Prophet, the local newspaper that covers "only the hottest gossip there is to know." Good news is that even though the chief editor, Rita Skeeter, hates him- he is still employed because of his track record for taking the most candid photos of super heroes and villains alike. The bad news? He's the only one to have come close enough to talk to the most notorious of all super villains, Marvolo.The man arched a perfect brow, looking down at where Harry was tied up. "Again, Harry?"He shrugged sheepishly in response. "In my defense," Harry began, "I thought they'd give me more information on the Greyback case."Marvolo, as usual, sighed in response.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TosMichiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/gifts).

> This drabble and the art for it inspired the incredible [Michiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo) to write a fic! [Check it out over here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686559/chapters/46606552)

"Harry," Hermione called out in exasperation. "Don't you see that you're just walking into a trap?"

Ron nodded emphatically in response. "Think about it, mate. They've called you out, alone. You can't bring any technology with you, you can't get there without them driving you, and- and you can't share the location of your meeting with anyone either!" he ended off on a shout as Harry raced by, hair messy enough to make it seem as though he had just woken up.

Harry had had a passion for journalism ever since he was a child. The chance to do good, to help people, to _bring villains to justice_ was something that set his spirit ablaze. Also, the fact that he didn't have any powers of his own had... limited his career options in the fight for peace. But despite what other people thought, Harry preferred things to be this way. Glory, publicity, and fame weren't the reasons Harry wanted to fight villains- it was to put an end to misery, hopelessness, and fear. As the star writer for the Daily Prophet, known for his ability to capture all the best stories and moments with the help of his camera and pen, he hoped he was coming closer to doing so, one article at a time.

"I need this interview, Ron," Harry said firmly for the fifth time that day. "Rita assigned me to this story, and I'm the only one he's willing to meet. I can't risk Mad-Eye turning me away because I was picky," he groaned. "Rita will make my life hell. Worse than it already is."

Ron and Hermione continued to hover, repeatedly asking Harry to bring one of them with him, to give up the location, to wear a tracker, to do _something._

He rolled his eyes as he continued to get dressed. Sure, Mad-Eye was known for being a little... eccentric, but that wouldn't mean he'd _hurt_ him or anything, right? "I'll be fine, guys," he called out, racing out the door to catch the car that had arrived, courtesy of his interviewee. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Needless to say, Harry was not fine, nor was he "back before they knew it."

It had started out innocent enough. The usual blindfold for the ride, pleasantries upon meeting the hero, opening questions and answers... but about ten minutes in, Harry's voice began slurring, eyes becoming unfocused as he mumbled out a distracted, "waz happenin' to me?" before falling unconscious.

Gas. Typical.

Finding himself in a locked room thus didn't come as a surprise. The handcuffs, however, did. 

He had been captured (by a hero, no less)- the question was, why? 

He paced within the small room, trying to understand the hero's reasoning. Perhaps they were under attack and Harry was at risk? But no, he wouldn't have been _gassed_ if that were the case. Maybe he had offended Mad-Eye in some way? The sporadic shouts of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" would make anyone startle though, surely the hero hadn't held that against Harry. Frustrated, he sat down, at a loss for what to do.

His exceedingly frantic brainstorming came to an end when the door to his cell blasted open, allowing the villain behind it to casually glide in. His outfit of deep emerald appeared almost pitch black in the darkness, his eyes glinting in the low light. His rescuer (?) stared down at where Harry sat on the floor, the slightest curl of his lips the only sign that gave away his amusement.

"Harry Potter," he laughed. "When I received an invitation regarding a certain... asset of mine that had been taken, I had not expected it to be my favourite journalist."

Harry winced. Like it wasn't enough that he was being offered interviews (read: stalked) for being the first person that notorious super villain Marvolo had been photographed and interviewed by- now he had to deal with being held hostage and... and being used as blackmail material for the villain, too?

"Well," he began. "This is just as much of a surprise for me as it is for you."

Scanning Harry's form for a moment, Marvolo's gaze paused on the handcuffs, a strange look entering his eyes. Harry couldn't tell if he was furious or- or something else.

"Marvolo? A little help?" Harry eventually said, pulling the handcuffs as far apart as he could to show the villain just how... far apart he couldn't move them. "Seeing as you're here to help me escape, hopefully? Um, my hands are starting to ache a bit."

The mysterious expression was replaced with the villain's usual mask of cool detachment. Marvolo smiled, breaking the facade for a moment. "Why, Harry, I don't see why I should," he said. "You make quite the stunning picture."

Harry groaned in response. "Seriously, Marvolo, this is no time for jokes!"

* * *

"As entertaining as this has been," Marvolo hummed, "I believe it's time I take my leave."

He stepped forward, gathering Harry into his arms despite the boy's flustered protests- 

_("I can walk, Marvolo!!! It's my arms that are chained, my legs are perfectly fine!")_

-because, obviously, carrying the boy was the most efficient method. Obviously.

Mad-eye growled, launching a new assault, thoroughly incinerating the wall behind the villain as he dodged. Marvolo stepped back and slid from one shadow into the next, teleporting to the opposite side of the collapsing room. "Where do you think you're going? I haven't finished with you yet!"

Marvolo laughed, floating upwards as he began his ascent.

"Why, Moody," he grinned. "I'm taking my prize with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I've posted in a very long time now- I send many, many thanks and heartfelt wishes to my server members who have encouraged my AUs every step of the way 💕 You all are amazing!!

_'Any second now,'_ Harry thought to himself as he twisted into the final sequence of steps. He had _reasons_ for not wanting to go to the Malfoy's annual spring ball- namely, his atrocious dancing skills. Poor Ginny seemed to be at her limit. Harry cringed as he stepped on her toes for a third time.

"Harry," she hissed out.  
  
"Sorry!"

A flustered spin, a messy twirl. _'Shifting partners in three... two.... one!'_

Strong, sure hands grasped at Harry's own, his next step stumbling into that of a smooth waltz.

_'Thank everything, I'm not leading anymore.'_

"Hello," his partner greeted. Harry didn't reply, focus intent on following the steps. Only when he managed to avoid stubbing any toes for a whole minute (take that, Ron) did he finally look up to reply. 

His partner was tall, Harry noted. Dressed in the kind of clothes Malfoy would wear, with subtle embellishments that sought to capture one's gaze. His suit was well-tailored, an expensive affair, a green so deep it looked black under the chandeliers.

"Er- hi," Harry finally said, flushing in embarrassment. Why was dancing so hard? Why did people even like dancing in the first place?

Most importantly, _why_ did he let 'Mione talk him into attending?

The man, hair tousled and eyes dark, swiftly shifted the two of them into the next sequence of steps. "Reporter?"

"Journalist."

"I see," the man hummed. "The fairer profession, indeed."

Harry blinked, startled, before a quiet chuckle escaped him. His partner's hand tightened on his own at the sound.

"Interesting you'd say that," Harry replied with mirth. "Most would say the opposite is true."

Their partners shifted in the next moment- a step, two, three shared- and then they were back in each other's arms. The man smiled, a slight thing, the faintest shadow of a dimple it's only sign.

"Yours is the more daring, Mr. Potter. Ambitious, noteworthy," he continued as the music built, the leap coming next. Harry's gaze went back to their feet- back, left, shift, a quarter turn, step- which was how he didn't notice the man leaning in, until he whispered right against Harry's ear.

_"Dangerous."_

Harry started, surprised at the closeness, before he was lifted into the air. His hands dropped in shock to the man's shoulders as he was spun, a heart-stopping wink directed his way. 

_Why did the man know Harry's name?_

Harry's eyes widened- the gesture, the voice so _familiar-_ and was then passed on into the arms of the next partner.

"W-wait, what- Marvolo-" Harry said, swinging around with a rushed apology to the blond now before him-

But the man was gone.

* * *

Seated at his ornate desk three floors above, Lucius huffed in frustration. He tucked the persistently escaping lock of hair behind his ear, only to have it slip out once more a moment later. His angry muttering made the villain by the door sigh, prompting him to wordlessly summon the item he regularly purchased for this exact purpose. Honestly, when was the blond going to learn?

At the telltale whistling sound, Lucius' hand snapped up to catch the hair tie Tom had thrown his way, swiftly using it to tame the mess that was his hair. Flyaway strands still stuck out every which way, courtesy of the late nighter Tom had forced him to pull, but it would do.

"Have fun, did you?" Lucius asked sarcastically, viciously slicing his pen through the document before him. Tom didn't mind, so long as it didn't pertain to the Lithuanian negotiations- those papers were _important._ "I certainly hope it was, considering how you left me here to slave away-"

"Now now, Lucius," Tom mused, stepping into the room and taking a completed file in hand. The paperwork was neat, organized, and concise. Tom would still need to review the pages and add his own notes and considerations in, but these would do in the meantime. 

"Do you think this is a normal amount of paperwork to complete in_ one night?_ I know the ball was _'necessary-'"_ Lucius emphasized with air quotes, to which Tom only reacted with a raised brow. "But- my Lord, this is completely _outrageous,_ absurd and tyrannical, half of these amendments don't even make _sense_ considering the current political climate, not to mention how the opposition is planning to move-"

And on and on the man went, ignorant of how the words were flowing in one ear and out the other. Tom was preoccupied with other memories, at the moment.

_The slight weight that he lifted into the air, dress robes smooth and fitted against his fingers. The soft laughter directed his way, open and unguarded, surprised and flustered in equal measure. _

_The recognition, oh so sweet and enticing, from the simple gesture- which, thinking back, probably wasn't Tom's wisest decision- reminiscent of their first meeting._

So yes, sue Tom for being a little... distracted. He would listen with more care later in the day, once he had his time to savor the night's events.

Is this what it felt like, he wondered, to have one's desires within their grasp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this fic is marked as completed, this may not necessarily be the case- I plan to update any new drabbles and ideas I have for this AU as a new chapter, so the chapter count may be subject to change 💕

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
